


【承花】和白金势力狼狈为奸#3车部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 日花花，触手，捆绑，尿道，乳孔，自慰
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, 承花 - Relationship
Kudos: 100





	【承花】和白金势力狼狈为奸#3车部分

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在LOFTER搜索ID：北白宫能久

将洗好的衬衣和外套都平铺着放进烘干机，定好时间和温度，花京院一边轻轻揉搓着被冷水浸得发红的手，一边返回房间，刚推开门，就被一大团绿色正面扑了上来。

“法皇？你怎么会在——”花京院先是诧异，紧接着又像想起来什么似的，无奈问道：“你也有自我意识了？”

（对不起……）

法皇嗫嚅的声音在花京院脑海中响起，听起来可怜兮兮的，但释放出的触手动作却干脆利落，长而有力的绿色腕足很快的分别纠缠上他的四肢，花京院竭力想要挣脱，却是徒劳。

“别这样法皇、你理智一点，先放开我好不好？”花京院奋力抵抗着，一边说着一边努力稳住自己的心神，想重新通过意志力夺回法皇的掌控权，但似乎于事无补，法皇依然死死的钳制着花京院，语气中却带着几分歉疚：

（对不起，典明君，是白金之星让我这样做的……）

一条白色的宽边长围巾垂落在花京院肩上，法皇极富技巧的顶了一下花京院的后膝，噗通一声，酒红色卷发的青年便无法自控的跪倒在了地上。

法皇一边以膝盖抵住花京院的后背，一边将围巾从花京院身前穿过，然后从两腿内侧绕挽至腿弯处，打了几个结再次重新缚回身后，和手捆绑在了一起。

这样驷马倒攒的绑缚姿势让花京院上半身完全失去了挣脱的可能，双腿如同牝兽般分开跪立着固定住，大腿紧贴着腹部动弹不得，带着一丝隐秘的羞耻感。

花京院倔强而不死心的扭动着手腕，恼火的质问反叛的替身：“白金之星是你主人还是我是你主人？你到底要干什么？”

法皇沉默了，似乎是在思考该如何回答花京院的问题，花京院借机努力撕磨着手腕处的绳结。锦纶添加棉麻材质的围巾光滑而极具韧性，花京院的手被绑的几乎没有可以挪动的空间，除了把花京院的手腕勒出红痕之外根本未见松动。

妈的，法皇也不知道是从哪里学来的古怪绑法，各种机窍间相互拉扯牵制，让人无从得知该怎么解套，从来都是优雅高洁的花京院忍不住咬牙切齿的骂了脏话。

就在花京院兀自和白色围巾作顽强斗争的时候，法皇突然从身后将花京院整个抱了起来，懵懂中带着坚决的声音在花京院脑海中说道：

（白金说承太郎馋你身子，让我当僚机。）

哭笑不得的花京院被绿色的人型替身搬运到了床上，但当法皇解开花京院衣服的纽扣时，花京院就彻底笑不出来了，声音里流露出的慌乱完全无法掩饰：“法皇、法皇你等等的，你要干什么你想清楚啊啊！！！”

（白金说让我把你脖子以下的孔全部要弄出水来，它说这叫前戏，这样承太郎和你都会高兴的。）

法皇丝毫不懂自己所说的内容有多下流涩气，天真而诚恳的请教着：

（典明君，前戏是什么？你会高兴吗？我想让典明君感到高兴呢。）

微凉的晶绿色触手攀上自己的肌肤，不断推挤着花京院胸口的乳肉，青年原本结实的胸肌在触手无意识的紧圈下高高隆起，看起来比女性的胸部还要饱满诱人。

法皇将触手的肢端分化延展成许多纤细的触须，灵巧的缠绕上花京院绯红色的乳尖，揉捻玩弄了一阵之后，花京院惊恐的发现法皇的目标似乎是自己男性乳头上、摆设般的乳孔。

“不、不行！那里进不去的！”花京院断断续续的湿喘着制止，好在闭塞的乳孔没有那么容易沦陷，但身下的裤链却不知何时被拉开了，几根触手正包绕挑逗着他的性器和囊袋，酥麻的痒意让情欲的颜色逐渐攀上花京院俊秀的面庞。

（唔嗯、好舒服……这里是叫，阴茎？摸阴茎好舒服啊……典明君以前想着承太郎就是在做这个吗？）

是替身通感。花京院绝望的闭上眼睛，他此刻所感受到的快感法皇也能感受到，但已经不受他意识控制的法皇却没有花京院的羞耻观，初次体验到自慰欢愉的替身食髓知味，更加不可能停下来了。

没有性器官的法皇新奇又本能的探索取悦着两人共同的分身，软滑而灵巧的触手隔着小巧的肉袋来回玩弄着内里的两丸，触肢尖端无师自通的剥开被包皮裹住的头部搔刮着，连冠状的肉沟也被细细的缠绕摩挲着。

生殖器在自己替身的挑逗下一步步充血勃起，花京院浑身颤抖着呻吟：“不要、嗯……不可以这样玩……这样……哈啊……不对、不可以……”

（典明君骗人喔……呜啊……明明很舒服、呼，典明君想要承太郎来玩吗？我现在好想要白金哦……）

不是的，不是这样。典明君泪眼迷离的咬着下唇摇头，竭力否认自己替身所说的感受。承太郎是我们最好的朋友啊，不可以这么污秽下流的想他……

（承太郎和白金的手……又大又温暖……可以把我们的阴茎整个握住吧……嗯啊……热热的、肯定比自己玩还要舒服……肏？肏是什么意思？典明君刚刚在想的是什么意思呢……）

生理性的眼泪从眼角溢出滑落，花京院无力的大口喘息着，被自己亵玩到红肿的乳头随着胸口的起伏不断在视野里晃动着，双腿像欲求不满的雌兽般大开着，充血的男根却跳动贲张的挺立在中间。

“我才没有想那种……龌龊法皇！”花京院再次挣扎起来，他不能就这样放弃，可是被束缚的绳艺只是让花京院的心中又生出另一股被凌虐的快感，原本洁白的围巾像是绳索一样忠诚的固定着，让花京院根本无法合拢腿。

（我就是典明君、典明君就是我啊……说我龌龊的话，就是说典明君自己啊……典明君才是龌龊下流的小娼妇，哼。）

仿佛是因为被骂了所以有小情绪，法皇坏心眼的用触手的前端刮取着茎头分泌出的蜜露，触手滑腻柔软的扫过马眼，花京院猛地浑身一激灵，失神的微微张口喘息着。

趁着这个机会，法皇将沾满主人淫水的触手塞进了花京院嘴里，淡淡的咸腥味在花京院口腔里蔓延开，犹嫌不足的触手灵巧的迫使花京院的舌头与自己纠缠，发出啧啧的淫靡水声。

（典明君第一个孔的水好咸呐，唔，好色情喔，不过其实典明君真正想吃的是承太郎这里出来的液体吧……其实我也很想吃白金的，毕竟替身就是会想替身使者之所想啊……）

口舌与自己接吻的花京院被剥夺了说话的权利，他甚至无法开口反驳，而且更让花京院感觉不妙的是，自己的脑海中确实开始渐渐浮现出承太郎高大的身影，而且挥之不去。

……不行！花京院典明你到底在想什么！承太郎根本是反感这种事的啊！他都已经跟女人生过孩子了，怎么可能会对同为男性的自己感兴趣？他们是友情、是友情……

（是个屁的友情，你们明明就是爱情。）

法皇毫不留情的打断试图自我洗脑的花京院，另一根延展出的拇指粗细的绿色触手从花京院的腰间沿着腹肌中线和人鱼线下滑至臀缝，反复舔舐着肉缝里小巧的入口，一圈紧绷的括约肌被湿滑柔软的触须挑逗爱抚，然后果断的钻进了微微张合的后穴口。

（那个女人凭什么给承太郎生孩子啊……明明承太郎更喜欢我们啊，连徐徐也是，我们才是承太郎和白金的真爱……唔嗯……）

在法皇吃味的抱怨中，花京院后穴里褶皱的内壁被揉得出水，触肢细致地揉弄它碰到的每一处黏膜，穴口括约肌本能的咬住湿滑的触茎，真正如交媾般的嚅动收缩着。

粗细正好的触手并没有让花京院感受到痛苦，只是柔韧结实的进入了整个甬道，前列腺被有力的触茎挤压刺激，酥酥麻麻的强烈快感让花京院前端的分身胀大颤抖起来，几乎到达喷发的边缘。

这样不够……自己和法皇的触手太软太纤细了，承太郎的肏干……一定是强硬而猛烈的，要把自己撞碎操烂、操到像女人一样潮喷才对啊……

花京院在情欲的熏陶下整个人都神智几溃，浑身都泛着色情的潮红，暖烫而颤抖的喘息足以让神明也为之癫狂。这场半胁迫的侵犯已经彻底变成了花京院用自己的替身自渎——在同伴的房间里，下贱的幻想着被同伴肏干到死的自渎。

（这就对了啊、嗯啊……典明君总算进入状态了呢……哈啊！我们的小穴，比女性的阴道更娇软紧致……承太郎和白金、呜嗯……会更喜欢我们淫荡的肉洞吧……）

法皇的触手遵循着花京院的意志，不断在后穴中撩拨搅弄着，去努力顶撞那块小小栗状突起的软肉，被不断挤弄的阳腺牵带着精囊，花京院只觉得自己腰上一阵酸软，被包裹玩弄许久的分身终于泄了出来，痉挛着射出一大股浓浓的乳色白浆。

“射出来了……哈啊……”花京院剔透的深紫色瞳孔涣散无神，半垂着薄红的眼帘下泪痕斑驳，精水把小腹和未褪尽的衣物都弄得一塌糊涂，殷红的肉棒还在颤抖着，顶端的穴眼下贱的开合着吐出余下的精液。

一向温柔大方的花京院在任何场合下都是谦逊优雅而得体的，总是和煦浅笑着的大和抚子，高岭之花。可是谁都不知道——包括花京院自己，在素色和服与洁白花瓣下掩藏着的，是对于那个人熟软到糜烂的深红欲望。

刚刚宣泄完的花京院有些脱力，捆绑住手脚的围巾让他有些难过，濡湿喘息中带着一丝雨露后的娇哼：“这样……够了吧……快给我解开……快解开……”

（还不够喔。）

法皇同样慵懒而欲态的声音响起。

“我不是都已经、已经射出来了吗……”花京院有些急切起来，“你还想干什么？”

深埋在后穴中的触手忽然蠕动了一下，好像是想提醒花京院它的存在，方才经历过绝顶的肉壶敏感到了极致，肉壁间轻微的摩擦都足以引起花京院的颤抖，更何况是紧抵在阳腺上滑腻的触手。

（白金是说要让典明君脖子以下的所有孔洞都流出水来呢……而且我感觉到的，典明君还没有满足喔，其实还很想要承太郎的阴茎插进来后面吧？）

甫才拥有自我意识的法皇还在学习期，对于性器的描述只从花京院的意识里学到了“阴茎”这一个称呼，直白露骨的名词极大程度的激发了花京院羞耻的快感，蜜穴被这样下流的字眼逼得害羞的收缩起来。

感受到了花京院内心微妙的变化，法皇笑了一声，却还是好心的没有再说出更多会让花京院羞涩的话语，只是让触手们一边温柔的抚弄着花京院的茎身，一边让后穴中长而有力的触手努力继续向上开拓。

“喂！不要……不要再继续进去了……嗯啊……肠子会、会坏掉的……啊……”花京院有些慌乱的扭着腰，想阻止法皇进一步的入侵。

（可是典明君这里还没有流出水来啊，而且承太郎的阴茎那么粗长，我们这才进入了多少啊？15厘米？这样不够欸。）

也许是因为替身通感的原因，又或者只是因为高潮后的身子敏感到吓人，花京院能够清晰的感觉到肠道中的触手在不断挤开自己从未有人造访过的肉穴深处，一寸一寸的挤开带着浅浅沟壑的嫩肉。

在触手勤恳的插入玩弄中，娇软的肉壁终于被迫刺激着分泌出肠液来保护自己，咕啾咕啾的细碎滑腻声随着触手的推进而响了起来。感受到了湿热的触手受到鼓励般兴奋了起来，顶端扭动着做出舔弄的动作开始搔动起甬道最深处的结肠口。

“哈啊……！顶到内脏了……肚子要被顶坏了……嗯啊、肠子要破掉了……”花京院眼泪簌簌的流着，看着自己因为吃进太长触手而被顶得鼓起来的腹部，如同怀孕了一般。

腹腔最深处最隐秘的柔软内脏被触手搅弄亵玩着，啫喱般晶莹透明的肠液在肉壁和触手的摩擦中被捣成完全的淫水，顺着法皇的触手流淌出来，将床单洇湿了一大块。

法皇的触手是通过延展自身而蔓延出来的，在情欲折磨下大脑已经一片浑沌的花京院茫然的想着自己是不是已经吃进去了法皇的一整只手。这算是拳交吗？但娇嫩的肉壶似乎还在期待着更加粗暴的、大开大合的肏弄和凌辱。

（嘻嘻，典明君脑子里想的都是些什么下流内容啊……嗯呼、不行喔，白金说了那样的……叫、叫开苞，是要留给承太郎的呢……）

在空虚和期待中，大逆不道的触手开始顽劣的针对着花径中凸起的软肉打着圈碾动按压起来，惹出花京院一连串的呻吟和娇喘，敏感的性器被内外细致地玩弄，极致的官能刺激让他条件反射地更加绞紧了体内粗大的物体，因为高潮而痉挛的穴肉一缩一缩地将异物吞咽下去。

已经喷发过一次的性器再次抖抖索索的昂立起来，花京院娇腻的喘息呻吟着，内壁被摩擦到肿痛却还是欲求不满的夹紧吞吃着，发情的身体如男妓般放荡，花京院软绵无力地战栗流泪，又因舒爽而哆嗦着。

（典明君好像又要射了啊……嗯啊……哈……好痒……）

法皇和花京院同步的呻吟着，包绕覆盖性器的触肢加速撸动，但就在花京院觉得快要第二次射精时，早就缠绕在肉袋底端的触手却猛然勒紧，死死将稀薄的精水锁在丸内，同时，已经在胸前乳尖上盘亘着蠢蠢欲动多时的触须们，用力钻进了乳孔之中。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”花京院再也无法忍耐的尖叫着哭喊出声，纤细的触须硬生生挤开闭塞的乳孔，顺着男性退化的输乳管蠕动着深入，“不、不要、好痛呜呜呜……快停……”

（别怕……嗯、典明君……快看……我们的胸，变得像女人一样鼓鼓软软的……是为承太郎才长出来的胸部哦……哈啊……让这里也流出乳汁来……）

花京院都已经说不出话来了，触手从乳窦逆着插进乳腺，那里是哺乳期女性分泌乳汁的地方，可是怎么可能、他是男性啊……怎么会有奶汁……花京院被情欲蒸腾得暖红的嘴唇半张，花蕊粉苞般的舌尖卡在贝齿之间若隐若现的耷拉着。

青年原本薄实的胸肌随着触须的深入而迅速变鼓，甚至被狠狠勒住，但视觉上却非女性一般的垂软，而是均匀结实的涨起，随着触手的玩弄上下晃动，像两团鲜嫩的牛奶布丁。

被玩弄到樱桃大小的乳头红嘟嘟的，退化萎缩的腺泡被滑腻的触肢从内里按摩搔弄着，一股奇异的温热感从花京院的胸口逐渐攀上因疼痛带来的短暂清明，终于无法按捺的性器顶端像喷泉一样射出一股股乳白色的液体。

（啊……哈啊……典明君……居然因为痛所以爽到射出来……啊、嗯啊……怎么可以偷跑……不行哦……）

替身举起触手将花京院颀长的性器牢牢缠住，尾尖堵住肿胀的头部阻止他继续射精，性器在堵塞下反而越来越大，头部顶端的孔隙甚至吞进了一小部分触手的尖端。

向来只进不出的狭窄尿道被这样突兀的插入，被强行打断的射精使肉棒内的液压高深，但又不足以冲开堵住马眼的触手，却给敏感的尿壁嫩道带来极大的痛苦和快感，这种干性的高潮几乎将花京院折磨到癫狂，玉石般肌肉分明的胴体上布满细密性感的汗水。

柔软却不容违逆的纤细触手像是意外收获了新的自娱方式，试探着一点一点钻进花京院的尿道口，硬生生将原本要喷出来的精液全部顶了回去，紧密贴合着逆行而上，从球海绵体肌一直磨蹭到前列腺的肉壶上，最后，直接抵进了膀胱口中。

（典明君里面……好烫……好多尿液啊……承太郎、白金……嗯呼……肏我们吧……）

纤细的触肢放肆而淫靡的在整个尿道内旋转着，进入膀胱的前端将花京院小腹内，将积蓄的尿液搅出哗哗的水声，酸胀酥麻的剧烈快感同时从乳房、后穴和尿道中袭来，理智崩溃的花京院被彻底玩坏了，高亢而娇腻的尖叫起来，眼珠微微翻白：

“啊……啊！……不要……太猛烈了……饶了我吧……要被干死了……要被……要被承太郎肏烂了……呜……啊——哈啊！！……用力……承太郎的精液全部都射进肚子里……好大好硬……要把小骚货肏死了……奶头好痒要、要出来奶水了……啊啊啊……好深……把花京院干到怀孕……给徐徐生弟弟妹妹……那样花京院就能给承太郎喝小骚货的奶水了……要尿了……啊、哈……要尿出来了被肏到失禁了啊啊啊——”

深肏在花京院尿道中的触手乖顺的遵从主人的意志，将原本就纤长的软肢从中分开成两根更加细小的触须，用力将膀胱的肉口连同整条尿道一起左右扒开，将尿道内部红嫩如烂熟果实般的穴肉暴露在空气之中，同时将穿插在乳孔深处的触须们猛地拔了出来——

金黄的尿液混合着乳白的精水呈水柱状急速的喷射了出来，连乳尖上也泌出了点点半透明的淡色腺液，绝顶中咿呀尖叫着射到一沓糊涂的花京院已经完全神志不清了，痉挛着看着自己的尿液在空气中划出一道抛物线，纷纷洒洒的落在洁白的床单上。

在高潮的余韵中，后穴中的触手再次开始不知餍足的顶弄起被操开的软肉，沉沦在无尽欢愉中的花京院昏昏沉沉的想着：等承太郎回来看到该怎么办呢？


End file.
